Internet Connections Sonny with a Chance
by melsother
Summary: Sonny and Chad find a webpage surrounding themselves. Soon, they are addicted to the website, will it help them discover their feelings for eachother? CHANNY. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC or DISNEY. **

Sorry... It's my first story.. so be nice?

-----------------

SPOV

-----

"CHAD!" I yelled out, while running to his dressing room, with my laptop in hand. See, on normal days, I would be worried about dropping my laptop, or crashing in to someone important (ie. Mr Condor.) or disturbing other people with my overly loud but totally necessary voice. But not today. I was angry, but not at Chad, which would kind of be a first.

I ran in to his dressing room when I noticed Portlyn. Chad was sitting down on a chair, gazing into the mirror. Portlyn on the other hand was buttoning up her Makenzie Falls shirt. Why would she need to button it up unless she took it off before? "See you later, Chad." she said with a suggestive wink and walked out while glaring at me. Thoughts ran through my head. Portlyn, Chad? Chad, Portlyn. Ugh. Gross. But I felt a small tug at my heart like it was about to be ripped. I shook my head to try and clear my mind.

"Monroe." he said, looking at me from his mirror.

I rolled my eyes. Are we really going do this again?

"Cooper." I said. Sighing.

"So, what brings you here? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, couldn't wait to see me again eh?" he said in a cocky voice. Cocky, but totally hot voice. Wait what?! No. Just cocky. Not hot. Not hot at ALL. Not hot. Not hot.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Shoot. "Yeah, sorry. Um... I was just wondering if you saw this before?" I asked, opening my laptop.

It was a fan page. A Channy fanpage.

"Channy. Your no.1 source for all things CDC & SKM." He read out slowly. "What is this?! And what is Channy. And who is SKM?!" He asked me.

Geez. Boy was he dumb. "Channy, Chad and Sonny. CDC is obviously Chad Dylan Cooper. SKM is me, Sonny Kate Monroe." I explained slowly, as though I was talking to a toddler.

"Okay. I understand why they would create a fan page for me. But why you. And why both of us?" he asked.

Oh my gosh. Seriously is he that dim?!

I scrolled down the page for him.

It read,

_"Channy. Your no.1 source for all things CDC & SKM._

_August 2nd. Hey Guys sorry I haven't been updating!_

_So.. here's a little gift for you!_

_10 reasons why Channy is awesome._

_1. CDC is HOT. __**(Sonny- Yes he is. *sigh*.)**_

_2. Sonny is Cute. See, I would say hot but that would be bordering on lesbianism. Which is awesome and all but my heart belongs with CDC. *sigh*_

_3. They would make cute babies with eachother. Heehee. _

_4. She SO wants him. It's painfully obvious. (__**Sonny- NO I DO NOT.)**_

_5. He wants her even MORE. __**(Sonny- ... I wish.)**_

_6. Sonny is on one of my favourite shows._

_7. Chad is on one of my favourite shows._

_8. Because they balance eachother out (His Cockiness . Her Randomness)_

_9. They are so oblivious to their own feelings. _

_10. They are meant for eachother."_

I wondered how much of that was true. I kind of wish it was all true. Wait no, rewind. He's just a jerk. A really hot jerk that is. I groaned.

CPOV

-----

I was browsing the internet when Portlyn came in.

"Sonny Munroe?!" she said when she saw what I typed in the search engine. "I was going to give you a little something but I guess not."

I looked at her blankly, then I realised her shirt was unbuttoned. I rolled my eyes, like I would actually do anything like that with her.

Suddenly, I head a loud voice yell "CHAD!". Sonny. Ahh. Cute little Sonny. Wait no. Just Sonny, annoying, Chuckle City Sonny.

I quickly exited the browser and went to my Vanity Mirror incase Sonny came in.

Of course, Sonny burst in. She glanced at Portlyn and I could just see the horrific thoughts running through her head. Ugh, no. I would never do anything with Portlyn. She looked disappointed and a bit upset. Whoa was she jealous of Portlyn or something? I closed my eyes and opened them and she seemed fine again. Must have been imagining it. I looked at her through the mirror and realised Portlyn left. Thank god.

"Monroe." I said. Shoot. Why did I say that?

All I wanted to do was just hug her and tell her that I would never do anything with Portlyn. I wanted to hug her tight. And never let go. Fuck. What am I thinking?

"Cooper." she replied. I nearly smiled. This was our thing, along with the "Fine, Fine and Good,Good."

I inwardly groaned. I did not like Sonny. I do not like her, I do not care for her. Only myself. I am Chad Dylan Cooper!

"So, what brings you here? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, couldn't wait to see me again eh?" I said. I wanted to go hide now. Great, now I seem like a total jerk.

"Not hot. Not hot AT ALL. Not hot. Not hot...." she murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Not sure if I heard right.

"Yeah, sorry. Um... I was just wondering if you saw this before?" she said, shyly.

She opened the laptop and there on the page was a Channy fansite. The one where I nearly entered when Portlyn came in.

"Channy. Your no.1 source for all things CDC & SKM." I read out. "What is this?! And what is Channy. And who is SKM?!" Of course I knew the answers of all those questions.

I could just see in her face that she thought I was stupid. "Channy, Chad and Sonny. CDC is obviously Chad Dylan Cooper. SKM is me, Sonny Kate Monroe." she replied, slowly like I was incapable of understanding.

Aww. She's so cute when she tries to explain. She can't stop being cute. Stupid cute. Whoa no. Not cute. Just Sonny. Ugh. Face to palm. Why am I like this?! Time to switch back to Chad Dylan Cooper mode.

"Okay. I understand why they would create a fan page for me. But why you. And why both of us?" I asked.

Great. Now she's hurt and thinks that I'm as dim as a dead bulb.

She scrolled down the page for me.

It read,

_"Channy. Your no.1 source for all things CDC & SKM._

_August 2nd. Hey Guys sorry I haven't been updating!_

_So.. here's a little gift for you!_

_10 reasons why Channy is awesome._

_1. CDC is HOT. __**(Chad- Yes he is. Hehe.)**_

_2. Sonny is Cute. See, I would say hot but that would be bordering on lesbianism. Which is awesome and all but my heart belongs with CDC. *sigh* __**(Chad- Yes she is.)**_

_3. They would make cute babies with eachother. Heehee. __**(Chad- Dude. All babies with my genes look good.)**_

_4. She SO wants him. It's painfully obvious. (__**Chad- Yeah right. She hates me.)**_

_5. He wants her even MORE. __**(Chad- You have no idea.)**_

_6. Sonny is on one of my favourite shows._

_7. Chad is on one of my favourite shows. __**(Chad- HAH. MF owns!)**_

_8. Because they balance eachother out (His Cockiness . Her Randomness) _

_9. They are so oblivious to their own feelings. _

_10. They are meant for eachother."_

Wait. Was I thinking. No. I DO NOT like SONNY MONROE. And she doesn't like me.

... Does she?

-----

**Hey, did you guys enjoy that? It's my first story so I understand if it's crappy. Tell me why it is though...**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :(

-------

Chad POV-

It's been a few weeks since the "Channy" fanpage incident... I know that I really should just ignore it or just sue them or something but I just can't stop checking the website... it's on my most visited website list now, if anybody found out I would be dead.

I clicked on the link again and there was a new update.

_"September 1st. I know. It's been a month since I've updated. I'm SORRY! Really. It's just that I have a life outside of this you know? Blah. School just started which you know... stinks. _

_Anyways...news has been slow in the Channy world. Word is that CDC is in love with his co-star, Portlyn. Say it ain't so! Lets just hope that it is a publicity stunt. _

_Also another rumour, Sonny apparently has a long-time bf that we didn't know about! His name is Frederick "Freddie" McAdams, he has dark brown wavy hair and light skin. He's around 6'ft tall? He also has a good smile. Thats all the info for now. If you have anymore info, comment or send us a message._

_It is a sad time for us Channy fans._

_Luhve you guys._

_Z."_

WHAT!? Number one, I am SO NOT IN LOVE WITH PORTLYN. WHO WOULD BE?!

Secondly, WHO THE HELL IS THIS FREDDIE GUY?!

I went down to the comment box and entered a comment.

**I know for sure that CDC is not in love with Portlyn. **

**In fact. He might even like Sonny. WAIT. Uhm. Possibly. **

**-An insider.**

Suddenly, there was a knock outside my dressing room.

I quickly closed my laptop and opened the door.

It was Sonny. And... some other guy with brown hair.

"Hi Chad! I just wanted to come and let you meet Freddie! He's visiting me. Isn't it great? He's my-"

I shut the door.

Fuck.

----

This one was kinda short... sorry!

Comment... and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :(

I wrote like half of the story out... and then my harddrive crashes.

Great.

-------

Sonny POV-

"BANG."

ouch.

CHAD DYLAN COOPER DID NOT JUST SLAM THE DOOR AT ME.

Well that went well.

"Hey, um. Freddie? Do you want to get some dinner tonight? Sorry about that, Chad is very sweet most of the time... I'll catch you later?"

"Mhmm.. kay. See you tonight, Sonny!"

With that, he walked across the hallway and down the stairs.

"CHAD." I called out, knocking on his door.

_nothing._

"UGH. CHAD OPEN THE DOOR!"

_no response._

I was about to leave when the door opened.

"Hey Sonny." said Chad, quietly, almost in a sad, guilty way.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

He just stared.

What the hell?!

He invited me in.

"Chad? Be nice. He's important to me." I said, this time in a softer, more comforting voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it he's IMPORTANT! JUST.... JUST GO AWAY SONNY." he screamed at me.

I stood there, frozen on his expensive carpet.

"Chad. Everytime I think you change for the better, you do something like this just to disappoint me again. You know what? Fine. Be that way."

And with that, I left.

Tears were streaming down my face. _Why was I crying over Chad? He's nobody to me._ But in my heart, I felt a tug that meant that I was lying.

**Chad POV-**

*Listens through the door*-

_"Hey, um. Freddie? Do you want to get some dinner tonight? Sorry about that, Chad is...."_

Yeah? What? What am I to you, Sonny?

I'm obviously not as IMPORTANT as Freddie.

And I never will be.

_"CHAD."_

_No. I won't answer. Not to her._

_"UGH CHAD OPEN THE DOOR."_

_I don't even mean anything to her._

But my hands didn't listen, and opened the door.

"Hey Sonny." I say quietly, angry. But not at Sonny. Nobody could ever be mad at Sonny.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

I didn't answer, instead I just stared at her face. Everything was soft. No harsh lines.

"Come in." I tell her.

_What?! Why? Just to get scolded by her again? Ugh. CDC. STOP._

"Chad? Be nice. He's important to me." she said, this time in a softer, more comforting voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it he's IMPORTANT! JUST.... JUST GO AWAY SONNY."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I realised what I had just said.

"Chad. Everytime I think you change for the better, you do something like this just to disappoint me again. You know what? Fine. Be that way."

No No No. I take it back No. No. Sonny, don't go. Stay with me. Never go.

But she was gone.

------

And that wasn't very good. Cuz I was pissed off. And yeah. I might rewrite this chapter.

GAH. Yes. I know. I never update and I'm REALLY SORRY...

Review... please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_No, no, no! What did_ _you do, CDC? What did you do that for, Sonny's right. You are a stupid jerkthrob._

"Oh shut it, Chad. Anyways, we're the same person."

_No. CDC and Chad, both deviantly good looking but only one of them has a heart, and CDC is definitly heartless._

" I don't even know why you're going all soft for Sonny Monore. It's not like you like her right?"

_No! I don't like her! Of course not! I'm just...concerned._

"Ah. So somebody does care!"

_No... I.. I....just..well, I don't know!_

A loud clattering sound surprised Chad, causing him to jump on to his couch before wobbling collapsing onto the carpet.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

A loud maniacal laughter filled the room.

Oh. It was that weird kid. Zoe? Zoa? Something like that.

"You were talking to yourself, and I thought that I was weird! Ha! Internal conversations about Sonny I'm guessing?"

I nod, then shake my head instead.

When I look back up to the vent opening, weird pigail girl had left but her evil laugh echoed in to the room.

I sighed. Sonny, oh dear Sonny

I wenr over to my laptop and typed in the channy fanpage.

There was a new update.

_Hello, dear Channy lovers!_

_I know you all are eargerly waiting for info about CDC's rival, Freddie!_

_Well, here's an inside tip. Freddie is bringing Sonny to Dinner. Where? That fancy restaurant downtown, La Cirque._

_8;00 tonight. See you guys there?_

_Z_

I looked at the clock, it was 7:30 already.

Freddie's probably already in front of her dressing room door.

_Wait, why should I care? It's just Sonny. Nope, I don't care. Not at all. I'm just going to La Cirque for dinner. Yup, nothing caring and stalker-ish about that!_

I grabbed my keys and raced to the parking lot.

A car zoomed right past me, and I could hear Sonny's infectious laughter. It was as though she was mocking me.

_Haha, look at me! I'm having such a good time with Freddie. Na-na-na-na-na._

I jumped in to my car and followed them downtown.

"How many people, sir?"

"Just one."

"Alright, follow me."

And just as I hoped, I was sitting right across Sonny.

I quickly grabbed a menu and hid my face, trying to see what's going on.

Oh.

She was feeding him.

He was feeding her.

Giggles.

Flirtatious touches.

Oh my.

This called for serious measures.

I quickly got up and spoke to a waiter.

"Please. Here. I have some.. gifts for you." I said to him, handing him a fistful of money.

Before long, I was dressed in a waiter's uniform.

"Hello, My name is...Bob. How may I help you?" I said, as I went over to Sonny's table.

I could see her do a double take.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" she hissed at me.

"I'm Bob. Bob, not Chad."

"Oh yea, "BOB"? Whats your full name?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Bob..Bob Billy Browning."

"Bob Billy Browning?"

"Yes Miss."

"Yea? Then-?"

Freddy cut her off,

"Sonny, just let it rest. Bob Billy Browning is just an waiter, right."

"Yes, sir."

WHY WAS SONNY DATING THIS AIRHEAD???

THAT WAS REALLY CRAP.

I'm sorry.

But, please review.


End file.
